


You Never Forget Your First Time (Even if You Want To)

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cousin Incest, Cousins, F/M, Ficlet, First Time, Harry Potter Next Generation, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	You Never Forget Your First Time (Even if You Want To)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ely_Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ely_Baby/gifts).



Lily woke with a start, the snick of the doorknob loud in the quiet house.

There was a rustle of sheets, a dip in the mattress. A hand settled on her hip.

Her heart began to race: not from fear but from anticipation. She pushed back against Hugo, his cock hard against her bottom.

She took his hand and moved it between her thighs. She felt hot all over and yet shivered with pleasure as pushed two fingers into her wet cunt. 

"Let me fuck you, Lily," he murmured, kissing the back of her neck as he ground against her. 

She closed her eyes, torn between what her body wanted and what her mind tried to tell her. He was her cousin but they weren't planning to get married. That would be different. Wrong.

This was just... experimenting. 

"Please." His other hand came up to cup her breast, his fingertips teasing her nipple. 

She was tempted. She ached to feel him inside her but she knew how boys were. She had two brothers. "You won't tell?"

"Not a soul," he replied, thrusting his hips. "It'll be our secret."

"All right," she whispered, almost unable to believe she'd said it.

He groaned, breath hot on her ear, then pulled his fingers free and pushed her onto her back.

Before she knew it, he was between her thighs, pyjama bottoms around his ankles and her nightshirt pushed up to her waist.

Lily could see his cock in the low light. It looked so much bigger now.

"You'll go easy?" she said nervously.

"Yeah," he breathed out, guiding his cock to her cunt.

"Oh!" she gasped as he pushed in, her hands grabbing his upper arms.

"Fuck, you're so tight, Lils," he muttered, rolling his hips. "Been dying to fuck you before anyone else."

"What?" she said, breathless, her head spinning. 

"You never forget your first time." He pumped his hips faster and faster. "You'll remember it was me." 

He only wanted to take her virginity? To be remembered as her first?

She wanted to scream but she couldn't. Someone would hear. 

Someone would know.

"Fuck!" Hugo slammed into her, stilling as he came. He hovered over her, panting harshly. 

She stared at the ceiling until he pulled out and lay down beside her.

"So, how was it?" he asked, hand on her stomach. "Good, yeah?"

She closed her eyes and lied. "Yeah."


End file.
